See it Frame it Shoot it
by Red-haired Tattoo-clad SEX
Summary: AU- Grimmjow and Ichigo are both students in the Photography department at University. Will they inspire each other to develop their best work at school, or will their mutual stubbornness lead to more trouble than their libido's can handle?


Alrighty, here's the beginning of what I hope will be a long and great fanfic featuring (but not limited to) the best yaoi Bleach pairing ever! GrimmxIchi :D

Of course I do not own Bleach, or else there would be yaoi goodness in the manga and anime, but unfortunately Tite Kubo doesn't want to include that -sigh-

A big thanks goes to Mistress Penelopye! Her work on Twin Flames slightly inspired this story and her work is amazing! If you haven't read it before, then go after reading this of course. Hehehe

Onwards!

"Alright class, settle down. Settle down… Thank you. Alright seeing as it's the first day of term, I'll go easy on you all and today we shall discuss what I expect of you from this course"

_Man doesn't this guy ever shut up?- A severely pissed off teal-haired student thought to himself. _

_We've already had to listen to every other teacher explain their lame ass "term agenda" ughhhhh… makes me wanna hit something… I'm so bored…_

Grimmjow shuffled his beat-to-shit black and white low top Converse on the floor in front of his seat. He looked aimlessly around the critiquing classroom for the umpteenth time since he started at University. Nothing but white walls and checkered flooring. The white dotted with an array of multicolored thumbtacks scattering across the corkboards that were used to pin up work for critiques. He looked around the class and recognized a load of his other friends looking just as bored as he. Ulquiorra, stone-faced as ever just looked straight at the doorway, unflinching. Szayel was playing on his iPhone secretively… _probably fucking programming a virus into the school's internet, Grimmjow thought to himself…_ Nnoitra was drooling slightly while he stared at a huge pair of knockers that belonged to a green-haired girl in the front row, one seat over from where Nnoitra sat. Tesla frowned when he followed Nnoitra's gaze to the gigantic set of tits he was ogling.

"…I expect you all to think photographically every day, not just while you're in this classroom or in the lab working…"

_I already do that, why do they keep reminding me?_

"Now that the preliminaries are out of the way, let us go take a tour of the film processing facilities you will be working in for the entire term. Follow me, class."

Professor Kuchiki led his students down the hallway with absolute silence, just the way his classes always behaved. He expected nothing less of a junior level class.

"FUCK!"

Byakuya turned swiftly to face the reddened face of a wiry orange-headed teen sitting on the floor in a most undignified heap, supplies strewn everywhere.

Ichigo rubbed the sore spot on his knee where it had unfortunately made contact with the black and red checkered tile flooring, while simultaneously glaring up at a smirking Grimmjow.

"Young man, I must ask you to refrain from uttering such obscenities within the confines of this building. Especially within earshot of myself, or any other professor in this department," Byakuya firmly told the teen.

Outraged, Ichigo glared up into the handsome face of said professor… _Woah, he's a professor? I thought he was a model waiting to do a photo shoot in one of the studios… I wonder who he is… Woah Ichigo get a grip, you're supposed to be pissed off! Remember? _"Sorry Professor, but someone tripped me," Ichigo managed with a huge emphasis on the 'someone' as he glared at the older male sneering down at him from behind the model Professor.

Byakuya's features softened just a bit, "Is that so? Class, did someone here trip the poor freshman as a joke? That would be quite dishonorable, and I expect much more from you upper level students. You should be helping the new students," Byakuya said while reaching a hand down to help up the teen on the ground, "making them feel at home here in our department. Now, would any of you like to own up to such an offense?" He addressed his class huddled together in the hallway, not a single person making a move to admit to their actions.

Nnoitra, knowing that Grimmjow tripped the kid, tried to hide his piano-tooth grin behind Szayel's shoulder, for fear of Professor Kuchiki thinking he tripped the kid. Grimmjow just bored holes into the cute little orangette's eyes in a menacing don't-you-fucking-dare-tell-on-me kind of way. Ichigo returned the glare with one of his own as he straightened his disheveled clothing.

Byakuya turned back to the orange haired teen with a serious looking face, "Now young man what is your name?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, sir"

"Well, Mr. Kurosaki, I am Professor Kuchiki. Now, could you tell me the person who tripped you? Or did you not see their face?"

Ichigo chewed on the inside of his mouth slightly, debating on whether or not to tattle on the older male student with shocking blue hair. Remembering the glares passed between them he decided not to give the guy the satisfaction in thinking he was stronger than himself. Steeling himself and glaring again at the bluenette, Ichigo said, "No, Professor Kuchiki, I didn't see who it was."

"Alright then Mr. Kurosaki, gather your things and return to class."

"Yes sir."

Grimmjow smirked as Kuchiki walked back to the front of the group, effectively leading them to the lab space they were originally headed for. Grimmjow held back a bit, he couldn't resist messing with the kid's head a little more. He turned around to get a nice view of the freshman named Ichigo bending over picking up his things. He couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight. Those black skinny jeans he was wearing didn't leave much to the imagination, showing off his lean and toned legs. His shirt slid forward a little with the weight of his backpack to reveal a sliver of tanned skin on his backside right above his belt. Grimmjow leaned down to pick up the sexy black bodied Canon 5D Mark II lying on the ground, obviously belonging to said freshmen. Grimmjow popped off the lens cap while simultaneously sliding the power button to 'on'. Grinning, he quickly brought up the viewfinder to his left eye, crouched down just a little bit, slid a little to the side to properly frame the sexy sight in front of him, and 'click' went the shutter.

Ichigo abruptly turned around after hearing a soft 'click' of a lens, only to see the asshole that tripped him squatting down behind _his_ ass, with _his_ camera, taking a picture! "Oi, what the fuck ya think you're doin with my Zangetsu? Hand over my camera or I'll kick your ass!"

Slowly rising back to his full height of 6'1'', Grimmjow held onto the camera while appreciating the now righted kid in front of him. _He's even more sexy with his hip cocked to the side and that scowl.. maybe he'll model for me one day… _"Heya, Ichigo. Sorry about tripping you, just a little freshmen hazing. Had to see whether or not you'd squeal," Grimmjow leered, "But you got more balls than I gave ya credit for." Stepping a little closer to the now blushing orange haired teen, Grimmjow swore he saw the little shit shiver a bit. Which only made his grin split a little wider on his face, revealing his abnormally sharp canines.

"Give me my camera asshole!" Ichigo ground out between clenched teeth. _How dare this guy trip me for the sake of hazing in front of his entire class and a professor, who probably now thinks I'm a dumbass fucking freshman.. oh wait, from his scolding I suppose he would think of something more dignified like calling me a bumbling baka.. no that's no good either…wait Ichigo, you're rambling in your own thoughts again.. Shit! _

"Maybe I don't wanna give it back yet, freshie, lets see what you've got stored here on your CF card, huh?" The taller male easily turned around and kept the camera out of reach of the now protesting freshmen. Punching the right arrow key repeatedly, the images that popped up on the 3'' LCD screen were surprisingly good. _This kid had a nice eye. Next. Next. Next. What the… _Grimmjow balked at the screen for a moment, trying to keep his composure and not groan with pleasure at the image his eyes were currently molesting…

And that's all for now folks ^_^ hope you all enjoyed my first little attempt at a good fanfic, there will be lots of future smex and other scandalous things if you keep reading ;)

Muwahahaha! Remember to review please! This is my beginning as a writer here, so I'd like some feedback please and thank you! :D :D :D


End file.
